27 Tuxes
by TheFightingSong
Summary: AU Based of of the movie 27 Dresses. Castiel has been a groomsman 27 times. Frankly the 28th time includes him being the man of honor as his sister marries the man he'd been in love with since college. The only feeling of love Cas is having at the moment is when reading Dean Smith's wedding column in the paper; and that isn't really helping him out of his "always a groomsman" fate
1. Chapter 1

**So basically this is a Destiel version of the romantic comedy 27 Dresses. I do not own Supernatural or the movie 27 Dresses. Sadly I also do not own Misha Collins. Please give me feedback! **

(Prologue)  
I was eight when I discovered my purpose in life:

I was at the St. Thomas Church in Pontiac, Illinois.

It was my Cousin Becky's wedding.

It was our first big family event since my mother died, and Father hadn't been doing well. His voice had become shakier, and he wasn't talking as much. I had begun to do everything for my younger sister Anna, so Father didn't have to, even to the point of taking her to the bathroom and putting her to bed.

"Daddy, can you take me to the girls' room? I have to go pee." Anna tugged on Father's sleeve, and he looked at me pleadingly. I knew it was my duty to help him and my sister, and I made sure he didn't have to worry.

"Uh, come on, Anna. Let's go." I took her hand, and led her to the back of the high-ceilinged church to the bathrooms. As Anna did her business, I waited outside of the door like a guard. Suddenly, Becky ran out into the hallway screaming.

"Shit! Oh, shit!" I looked over and saw a long tear down the back of her intricate bridal gown.

"The heck am I gonna do?" She said sadly, as Anna emerged from the bathroom. I gazed at the large purple ribbon I had tied to my sister's head that very morning, and an idea came to my head.

"Becky, I can help!" I spoke; sure of myself I could help. "Anna, may I please borrow your bow?" She nodded, untied it, and handed it to me.

"Becky, would you let me tie up the tear with Anna's ribbon?" Becky looked at me as if I grew another head.

"Would I? Honey, please, if you can do anything to fix it, please do it." I smiled at her words, and went to work.

I pulled at the tie once more, to make sure it would stay. It did, and I stepped away. I became worried. What if Becky didn't like it? I would have let her down, and ruined her wedding day. Looking up, I saw that my worries were meaningless. Becky beamed, and lent down, so her face was level with mine.

"Thank you so much, Castiel. You saved the day. Would you like to get my train?"

And that was the moment: That's when I fell in love with weddings. I knew that I had helped someone on the most important day of their life; and I couldn't wait for my own special day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so I read my last chapter and HOLY CRAP IT WAS BAD. So sorry for that. I didn't realize making a movie into a book was this hard… anyway, next chapters WILL BE BETTER. I promise.**

I was in the middle of the bridal shop, staring at myself in the mirror. The tuxedo fit perfectly. The sleeves went to my wrists, and pant legs hemmed to the perfect length so tripping on them was not even a possibility. The jacket was slimming and attractive, and showed my somewhat of a runners body off.

"Oh, Castiel, that's stunning: It really is: It's the perfect tux" One of the seamstresses' said, nodding at me in approval. Her friend stopped and looked over.

"Oh my God. You look so handsome." She said excitedly, her eyes smiling. I looked at myself again. The suit really did fit well. I smiled in excitement remembering what it was for. He was going to be so excited when he saw it.

"It's amazing, like it was made for you." The seamstress complimented again. If I could recall correctly, her name was Ellen Harvelle, and she had been the seamstress for several other weddings I'd been apart of. I was about to thank her again for her kind words when the secretary came over with a phone.

"It's for you. It's the groom." She handed me the phone. "Oh, great. Thank you."

"Hi, Balthazar." I greeted my old friend cheerfully, hoping he hadn't stressed himself out too much on his wedding day. "Cas, is it ready?" I cringed at the tone of his voice. He was stressed.

"Yeah. They just finished hemming it." I spoke gently, hoping that knowing his tux was ready would calm him down some.

"It fits?" Balthazar asked, and I chuckled under my breath. Balthazar's case of the wedding jitters was causing him extreme paranoia.

"Yes it does. Thank God we're the same size." I quipped, and my friend chuckled. I smiled, glad that he laughed. A relaxed groom is a happy groom.

"Are you coming now?" He asked me, his worry once again showing in his British voice. "I'm gonna have it over to you in just a minute Balthazar. Relax, deep breaths. Don't worry about anything. This is your day." I told him, meaning every word.

"Thanks Cas, you're the best."  
"I know" After hanging up, I stepped into the changing room. And put on my own groomsman's tux, making sure everything was clean and was wrinkle-free. Carefully, I put Balthazar's tuxedo in an extra-safe garment bag, and zipped it up; making sure there were no pieces up with the possibility of being snagged. I had to be careful, my job was to make Balthazar's day special, and if I had to run across the desert and back to make him happy, that's just what I'd do.

I stepped out the changing room, and headed to the exit, checking the time. Two o'clock. I needed to meet Gabriel in five minutes so we could go to the wedding. Making my way carefully down the street so nothing would get on Balthazar's suit or mine, I found my way to the bench were Gabriel and I were to meet. I sat down on the cold hard surface, and began to wait. By the time he got there, it was two ten and I was five minutes behind schedule.

"Gabriel, would it kill you to show up on time for once?" My voice showcased the annoyance I felt.

"Yes, it actually would, Cassie." My best friend smiled at me as if he were an innocent little kitten. But frankly, I knew that fact was far from true.

Gabriel sneezed. "Do you have a tissue? Damn exhaust from the cars is bothering me again."  
I rolled my eyes. "You live in New York Gabriel, did you expect anything less?"  
He grumbled. "Smartass." I smirked, and then began to worry.  
"Do you need anything else? I brought you a sweater, Tylenol, some Advil…" Gabriel stopped me before I could finish my sentence.  
"Cas, dude, relax. Everything is going to be fine. You worry so much about these goddamn weddings it's as if they were your own." I sighed. I was aware of my tendency to worry, but I felt the worry was justified. I worried for the groom or bride, so they didn't have to. It was my job to help people, and I wanted their wedding days to be perfect, like any wedding day should be. Speaking of perfect, I eyed Gabriel's hair as we walked.

"About your hair" I started. "What? The bitch said, "Slicked back." It's back." Gabriel retorted. I shook my head. The man was stubborn, and I had no time to argue about his hairstyle.

"Whatever. I'll fix it inside, let's just hurry."  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Balthazar's wedding was going smoothly without interruption. I smiled at the joy pouring from his eyes. I was happy for them and was glad for their time of love and joy. Speaking of the time…

"We are gathered here today to celebrate the union... of Balthazar and Greg. This is a time of great joy, as we honor two people who have come together, to be joined in holy matrimony." The priest rattled on and I checked my watch. Shit. I was going to be late. I looked around cautiously so I could slink away unseen. I frankly never noticed the two green eyes that saw my escape.

After I exited the church quietly. My feet moved quickly to the sidewalk and I hailed a cab.  
"31 Water Street, Brooklyn. Please." I sat in the cab and made eye contact with the driver.

"Okay: I will give you $300 flat for the whole night on one condition-You don't look in the rear view mirror or I deduct." The driver looked at me like I was crazy, and one of his dark eyebrows was almost to his hair line. After staring at me for what felt like an hour he sighed and agreed. I hummed my appreciation. I then took to taking of my pants.

"What the hell are you doing?" The man behind the wheel asked, looking slightly scared. Frankly it cost him.

"Hey. You just cost yourself 20 bucks." He looked around, obviously trying not to look. "I just-"I sent him a pointed look.

"Shut it"

I managed to survive putting on my groomsman Achkan, with its long coat paired with form-fitting pants.  
"I'll be right back." I called to the driver, and rushed into the building where the wedding was being held.  
_

**I am so so so sorry. This chapter is short, but I'm super tired and my brain is fried. So more later, when my brain works. :)**

**Please review! **


End file.
